


The 8 years we spent with each other

by kodzukenmaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzukenmaa/pseuds/kodzukenmaa
Summary: Kenma believed that they would always be together forever, kuroo did, too. A kuroken AU that made me believe that love is a scary thing.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7





	The 8 years we spent with each other

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for crappy words and grammar. I just really wanted to try writing a fanfic. I'm 15 and dumb lmao. Lovelots.

I always thought that Kuroo and I would be together forever even if he was a year older. I always thought that even after kuroo graduates, it’s alright because I can follow him in his university. Kuroo also said that we can live together after I graduate from highschool. I thought that we could grow old together.

After the nationals, Kuroo graduated and went to his first choice university. “I’ll wait for you ken ken.” He smiled. “Don’t call me that.” His smile grew wider. “Sure, ken ken.” I sighed and looked down.

“Kenma… I’m one call away.” He said and kissed my forehead. “You meant 2 hours away.” He giggled. He’s moving to an apartment he bought near his university which was 2 hours away from where I am. “I know you’ll miss me, ken ken but don’t be too down.” He smirked. I pushed him away and mumbled “I’m not gonna miss you idiot.” He let out a small chuckle and hugged me. “I’ll miss you too, ken ken. I’m going now.” He pulled and turned around. Unknowingly, I grabbed his shirt. He turned around so I swiftly kissed him on the lips and ran up to my room.

“AAAAHHHH!!! KENMAAAAA!!!” I heard his loud scream, I chuckled. “Tetsurou shut up!” His mom said that made me smile more. I am going to miss kuroo… He’s been with me since we were little after all.

I tried to ignore the loneliness creeping inside of me and slept. The next morning, I woke up a little late. I got used to kuroo waking me up and now, there’s no one to wake me up. I rushed to get ready so that I won’t be late. I couldn’t even eat breakfast.

I made it in the nick of time. Tora was laughing at me, telling me that my boyfriend isn’t there to wake me up anymore. “He isn’t my boyfriend… yet.” I quietly said. Tora laughed loudly and got told off by the teacher. “Yet…” He whispered with a grin on his face. We waited for the opening ceremony to end.

“That was long and boring.” Tora said while yawning. My phone vibrated so I checked to see what it was. It was a text from kuroo, I smiled.

“The boyfriend texted.” Tora said as he look over to my phone. I faced it the other way and pouted.

“Hey ken ken. Did you arrive to school safely? You better not be late.” Is what the text said. My lips couldn’t help but form a small smile. 

“Don’t call me that and of course I wasn’t late.” I replied and kept my phone because class is about to start. I checked all the messages on our break there were 5 messages from kuroo.

“You better not stay up too late gaming.”  
“Eat on time too and eat lots, okay?”  
“Always be safe on your way home. If some creep follow you again bark at them lol”  
“I miss you ken ken.”  
“I love you <3”

My face turned red at his last message but I laughed when I saw his third message. I felt tora staring so I looked at him “What?”   
“You really love kuroo-san huh.” He said with a smile. I blushed and looked away. “Is it weird?” I mumbled. “No. Of course not.” He said with a smile. 

Then all of a sudden, my heart started to beat so fast it was hard to breathe too. I feel like I was going to throw my heart up, I couldn’t stop coughing and gasping for air. Tora panicked, I couldn’t understand what he was saying, my heart was hurting so bad then everything turned black.

\---

“hnngg.” I opened my eyes but closed it back again because of the bright light. “Kenma?! Are you okay?!” I furrowed by brows and tried to sit but tora stopped me. “W-wait don’t move yet. I’ll call the doctor.” He said and went outside.

When he came back there was a doctor with him. They checked a lot of things and asked me a bunch of questions too. I remember passing out because of my heart aching. They told me to rest for 2 more days.

I looked at tora who sighed in relief. “Thank you.” I mumbled. He smiled “No worries.” I paused “Tora… don’t tell kuroo.” Tora fell silent. “What exactly is going on?” I sat up, lowered my gaze and told him about my condition.

“It’s called Familial Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. It’s a hereditary heart disease. My mom was the one who has it and my father donated his heart for her. We didn’t know until last year because I was showing no symptoms. The worst case scenario is for me to undergo surgery. I didn’t tell kuroo because I thought it was going to be fine. Don’t tell him now… I don’t want him to worry.” I looked at him. He sighed and scratched his head. 

“Kenma, you know he’ll find out one way or another.” I looked out the window and gripped the blanket. “I know but now now. I also want to tell him myself.” He sighed again. “Fine… tell him soon, okay?” I smiled then nodded. My mom came so Tora went home.

“Kenma…” My mother broke the long silence. I shook my head and smiled at her. “Please don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” She cried, I hugged her. Ever since we found out, she would apologize to me almost every day. I don’t hate my mom nor do I blame her.

After that, my life became normal again… at least for a few days. One time after practice, I couldn’t breathe properly. Tora noticed it immediately and carried me to the infirmary then called the hospital. I was confined for 4 days again.   
I received at text from kuroo that made me smile. He would text me good mornings and good night every day even though he’s busy. He visits me sometimes too.  
“Hey ken ken, How are you? I miss you soooo much. University life was harder than I thought :< I hope you’re doing great. I love you ^3^” The message was so sweet I think ants would start crawling to my phone.

“I’m doing fine. I miss you too, kuroo. You can do it, I love you :)” I replied. Tora fake coughed to catch my attention. I looked at him, he raised one eye brow at me. “Did you tell him yet?” I looked away. “Oi. Don’t dodge it.” I fiddled with my fingers and answered, “Not yet.” 

“Kenma…” I turned my gaze to him. “I know…I’m just not ready yet and he’s busy right now. I don’t want him to get sidetracked.” He put his hand in my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eye.

“If you don’t tell him before your condition gets worse, I will. Kenma, he needs to know.” I sighed. “Don’t worry. My condition is getting better. Maybe I don’t need to tell him after all.” I smiled, he shook his head and went back to his seat.

I managed to not collapse for the rest of the school year but that doesn’t mean my condition is getting better. Time flew by fast and tomorrow is our graduation day. I ended up not telling kuroo. When I got home my mother wasin the kitchen waiting for me with a smile and my favorite apple pie.

“Congratulations honey.” That was the sweetest smile I ever saw from my mom after we found out I was sick. I smiled back at her. “Thank you, mom.” We ate together and chatted, she even teased me about living together with kuroo. It was such a beautiful day, kuroo was the only one missing.  
I finished showering and saw a text message from kuroo.   
“Congratulations ken ken!! You’ll graduate tomorrow! I promise I’ll come. Sleep tight. Goodnight, darling. I love you.” I felt my heart flutter. I was about to reply when my heart started beating so fast. I gasped for air. My vision is starting to lose focus.   
“k-kuroo…”

\---

Kenma’s mother heard a loud sound up stairs, she hurriedly check to see what it was. She trembled when she saw kenma on the ground beside the table, his head was also bleeding. She immediately called the hospital.

Tora heard about what happened and hurriedly went to the said hospital. He gripped his head when he saw kenma’s mother crying outside of the operating room. He went to console kenma’s mother. Apparently, kenma banged his head on the corner of a table when he collapsed, his heart was in a very bad condition too, it wouldn’t be enough to remove part of the thickened heart muscle, he needed a heart transplant.

Tora cussed and quickly dialed kuroo’s number.

“Yamamoto? What is it so late at night? Is everything alright?” Kuroo said as soon as he picked up. Tora was silent for a moment. “Yamamoto?” Kuroo called again. Tora breathed heavily.

“Kuroo-san… Kenma’s in critical condition please go to xx hospital as soon as possible.” Tora heard a loud bang on the other line. “K-KUROO-SAN??” Tora asked in a panic.  
“Sorry. I’m on my way.” He said and hanged up.

Tora sat quietly and waited. After some hours, a doctor went out with a worried look. “I’m sorry but we couldn’t find any suitable donor. We have no choice but to wait. But your son’s condition has been neglected for many years we don’t have much time. We need to find a donor immediately.” Kenma’s mother cried. I looked at the floor agitated.

‘If worse comes to worse comes to worst I’ll give hi---‘ His thoughts were interrupted when I panting kuroo spoke up.  
“I’ll give him mine. Can you please check if I’m a suitable donor?” The three of them were shocked. “Ah yes. Follow me please.” The doctor said. 

“Tetsurou-kun you don’t have to.” Kenma’s mother tried to stop him. He smiled at her and said, “It’ll be alright aunty.” Kenma’s mother shook her head. “If kenma find out he’ll be devastated. We can find another donor.” He put his hand on her shoulder. The aloof face kuroo had didn’t change. “It’s better to do it now than to wait and make his condition worse.” Kenma’s mother shook her head while crying. “I’m sorry tetsurou-kun.” He bowed and followed the doctor.

30 minutes later they came out, kuroo had such a big grin like he won the lottery. “They said I’m a suitable donor. I called my parents just now to tell them.” Tora was tearing up, kuroo is going to die but he still have his usual grin. He's making such a big descision but he's not hesitating at all.

A few moments later kuroo’s parents came rushing in the hospital. Kuroo’s mother went to kenma’s mother and comforted her. Kuroo’s father looked at his son and asked, “Is this really what you want?” Kuroo’s father was tearing up. Kuroo laughed and pat his father’s shoulder. “Aye father, don’t go soft on me now.” He made a sad smile “Yes… I’d rather die than let kenma die.” His father cried. It was the first time kuroo actually saw his father cry. He’s trying so bad to hold back his tears. His parents hugged him then he finally cried like a child.

“Mom, dad… I love you. Please always remember that. And I’m very sorry for being so selfish.” He cried so hard in his parents’ embrace. It was the first time in such a long time that kuroo cried so much.

“Tetsu… Me and your mother love you very much. We really don’t want you to go but we know you’ll go no matter what.”   
“Tetsu. I’m sorry for being a bad mother. I love you very much.”  
“Mom… Dad… You guys were the best parents I could ever wish for. I love you guys too. I’m really… really sorry for being a bad son but I want to save him no matter what. That’s how much I love him.” Kuroo wiped his tears and made the brightest smile. His parents smiled back. Kuroo might not know it but his parents are very proud of him.  
“I’ll be going now.” And so, kuroo left wearing his usual grin.

\----

The operation took a long time but it was a success. Kuroo left and kenma came back.  
Tora graduated, he took kenma’s diploma with him and put it on the table beside kenma’s bed. A week passed and kenma finally regained consciousness. Everyone was happy. The former nekoma Volleyball team all came to visit him. He was happy but he felt sad when he didn’t saw kuroo.

“Where’s kuroo?” He asked. Everyone looked at each other. They knew what happened and as per kuroo’s instruction they didn’t tell him until he fully recovered.

“Oh, kuroo? That dumbass caught a cold and is bedridden right now.” Yaku said. Thankfully kenma believed him.

Night came and they all went home. The next morning, Kenma got bored so he looked for his phone. When he opened it, his eyes lit up, there was a message from kuroo. He opened it and tears fell uncontrollably.

“Hey ken ken, you’re now a college student yeeey! My address is in the end of this text, you could live there. I’m upset that you hid a very important secret from me but it’s fine now. We’ll fulfill our dreams together, get married, get old together. We could do everything together. Ken ken, I love you more than anything in this world. I miss you so so much my Kozume Kenma. I’m sorry for being selfish. I will always love you, only you. Ken ken… please get used to me not being around anymore.” Is what it said there was also an address and the very first picture they took when they were kids. There was also a voicemail. Kenma was sobbing so hard and was trembling when he pressed play.

“My Kozume Kenma… I… I love you so much. Kenma… Live for me.” He could hear Kuroo sobbing. His tears were flowing like a river. His mother entered the room, He looked at her, crying while shaking his head.  
“Mom… Where’s kuroo? Mom… Please tell me… Mom…” Kenma was pleading. Her mother’s heart broke. She went to his son and hugged him. Kenma wailed. “MOOOOM! WHERE’S KUROO! PLEASE! MOM… Please…” Kenma desperately shouted. He didn’t want to believe that kuroo is gone.

He got up and tried to go out. His mother grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Mom let go… Please. I need to know where he is. I need to see him, Mom… I need kuroo… please.” He was begging his crying mother. His legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

He fainted and had the most beautiful dream. In his perspective, he saw kuroo wearing a black suit while crying tears of joy in the aisle. Everyone looked at him as he walked towards Kuroo. When it was time to say their wedding vows, kuroo was laughing but crying at the same time. They promised each other that they’ll be standing side by side, that they’ll clear the levels of life together. The ceremony ended with a kiss and they officially became each other’s husband.

After that, Kenma saw kuroo smiling brightly at him, then he woke up and kuroo was gone. 

“Kenma…” he looked beside him and saw a smiling Yamamoto Taketora.  
“Tora.” Kenma smiled back even though his face was still wet from his tears.

Kenma waited patiently for his body to recover, he followed what kuroo said…  
“I will live for the both of us.” Kenma said as he held his chest.

When he recovered, the first thing he did was visit kuroo’s grave. He sat at the ground and talked to him. “Hi there my husband. Hahaha, if you actually heard that you might faint. We never really got married but at least in my dreams we were…” He wept silently. “Kuroo I’m sorry… you had a bright future but because of me---…” He shook his head and thought that kuroo didn’t want him to blame himself. He stayed there for a few more minutes, silently crying before he went home.  
When he entered his room, he saw kuroo’s jersey neatly folded in his bed with a little box and a note.  
The note said,  
“Hey ken ken. I know you’re gonna miss me so I’ll give you my jersey and a bunch of photos. I hope you read this letter before you opened the small box. I was waiting for us to graduate college and get a stable job but, since I couldn’t I’m doing it now. I’m sorry if I’m not saying it in person but… Kozume Kenma, will you marry me? (open the box now ken ken) I loved you then and I will still continue to love you. I will always be with you, as a ghost hehe. I’m kidding so you better laugh or else I’ll really haunt you. Kozu--- *ehem* I mean Kuroo Kenma (that sounded weird but I love it). I love you until my last breath. –Your lovable cat and husband, Kuroo Tetsurou” 

I opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a name inside ‘Kuroo Kenma’. Kenma wore it in his left ring finger and held it close to his heart.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, my husband… Just how much will you make me cry?” He chuckled as tears fall down his eyes.

“I love you too, my Kuroo Tetsurou.”

-END-


End file.
